clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin AirFlights
Club Penguin AirFlights is the flag carrier in the USA, headquartered in Club Penguin and South Pole City. The original president named the airline company incorrectly and ended up with "AirFLIGHTS" instead of "AirLINES". That is what the company now uses to make penguins remember the airliner. Their top competitors with Air Antarctic. History Club Penguin AirFlights was started as a new form of transportation. Seeing as some journeys were too long for trains, cars, buses, or boats, a wealthy good business-penguin on CP Isle in 1962 started his own airline buisness for those who needed to vacation--fast! The business rapidly made lots of money with its exclusive jet engine design (developed in Dorkugal), and soon investors from all over the continent were seeking to get shares from the well-profiting airliner company. Today, it is the best and biggest airliner in Antarctica, and though its has several offices in Dorkugal, its headquarters are still in CP and South Pole City. Fleet Current Fleet They currently have: Former Fleet *Snowing 707 (when merged with former Penguin Chat Airways) *Snowing 717 (when merged with former above company) *Airhail 300 *Airhail 310 Future Fleet In 2005, the company was launch customer for the upcoming Snowing 787 and Airhail 350. This could suit for short-medium haul routes in USA. The company also ordered for 20 Airhail 380, launch customer and most orders. 6 were delivered to the airliner and 14 more to go by 2014. Also, more 320s were ordered due to it's mass fleet. Destinations Their base is at Club Penguin. Eastshield *South Pole City--South Pole City Int'l Airport *Penguville-- Penguville Domestic Airport *Snowville-- Snowville Snowlands Domestic Airport Pengolia (Pengolian citizens usually welcome the tourists by slapping them with fishes) *West Pengolia-- Fish Slapping Domestic Airport *East Pengolia-- Worker's United Aerobase Trans-Antarctica *Pengu Town-- Pengu Trans-Antarctica International Airport *Newton Town-- Newton Town Domestic Airport *Sealville-- Sealville Domestic Airport Sub-Antarctic Islands * Club Penguin, Club Penguin Island-- Club Penguin Town Cnt'l Airstrip * CP City, King George's Island-- Club Penguin City Cnt'l Airport * Middle Island, South Shetland Islands-- South Shetland Burough Airport Other States *Happyface City, The Happyface State-- Happyface Domestic Airport *Shield City, Weddell-- Shield Complack Airport *Doble Islands, New North Etana-- Doble Islands Domestic Airport Other Countries *Frostborough-- Frostborough Intercontinental Aeroport *Ard Mhaca-- Ard Mhaca Domestic Airport *Dorkugal-- Dorkugal Googolplex Cnt'l Airport *Margate City-- Margate Intercontinental Airport *Sherbian City- Sherbian Perodut International Airport *New Club Penguin -- UTR Aerodome Cabin Livery Their current livery has a dark blue fuselage with a white stripe running through the fuselage, with the words "Club Penguin AirFlights" written on top of the stripe in white too. They formerly had many different liveries. During the 1960s, in the Olde Antarctica Era, they had the plain grey livery on their old DC3 planes with the word written in white and an older livery. However, as the new plane era came along, their livery changed to a full white one with a solid red stripe running through and the older "Penguin" logo. To Be Continued... Loyalty Programmes The official mileage program for penguins are known as "Snow Club". It is held with SnowPoints which could be obtained by sitting on many flights to and fro. If you earned 1000 points, the company will give you a discount for flights. If you earned 10000 points (formerly 5000 points), you will get a free flight to South Pole City on Economy Class. There are no other promotions other than this. In the past, most penguins who are in the Snow Club do not recieve their free ticket upon total earning 5K points. See Critiscm for more. Critiscm The company has been sued for numerous flights with hard landings. Therefore, the company held a press conference for apoligizing the passengers who suffered from these flights and also said that they will fix the problem. As of June 2008, the pilots made much safer landings. Also, as stated in the section above, passengers were not recieving their free tickets upon earning 5000 points. The company held a press conference in December 2008 explaining that they were not earing enough and needed passengers to pay instead of getting free tickets. A protest was held and in January 2009 they raised the requriment of the points needed to buy a ticket. See Also *Air Antarctic Category:Transportation